Chapter 127
Anxiety is the one-hundred twenty-seventh chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 19 and eleventh chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis The Chevalier arrive at the site of the clash under the warning to keep their synchrony rate with their Stigmata limited to 30%. It is also stated that over 1/3 of West Genetics' Pandora have fallen. Roxanne Elipton has defeated Arnett McMillan, and the Valkyries face a saurian-like Nova, which is finally killed by Lucy Renault in a single, sudden, swift attack. She then points out the appearance of the Nova Commander, whose presence is directly linked to the rapid multiplication of the saurian Nova, whose count is now in the hundreds. Summary Volume 19 begins with the Chevalier announcing their duty to protect and serve humanity as Pandora. A Chevalier rallies her platoon from inside a helicopter. She warns them of the berserk Pandora and to limit their stigmata synchrony. HQ are notified of the Chevalier's short arrival. They turn to the main screens where a Genetics Pandora is being crushed by the claws of the saurian Nova. One of them nearly eats one of the Limiters, but the Nova is blind-sided by one of the Chevalier and her Limiter. The Limiters on the battlefield are loses control of their senses as the Ereinbar Set connects them to their frantic Pandora. The Chevalier attack. Christine Evora is in a deadlock with one of the Nova, holding on due to her Plasma Textures. Ouka strikes the creature's neck with her Plasma Weapon, but she does not kill it. Instead, the Nova bites into Christine's shoulder. The British Valkyrie is confident her textures will defend against the attack, but the Nova digs its teeth deeper into her shoulders. Tiziana fires lasers against the monster, but they are deflected by the Nova's defenses. When Christine's shoulder is about to be ripped out, Lucy Renault cuts off the Nova's head with her bare hand. A piece of Christine's shoulder is still taken and she collapses. The other Valkyries are astonished by Lucy's power. Lucy is silent. She looks away at stares at something and Ouka stares too. The see the figure of the Nova Commander hovering above another Unknown-Type, but the visage is shrouded in dirt. HQ spots the visage as well and they zoom in, all of them chilled to witness another dangerous Nova and enemy they have no record of. Ticy Phenyl is still crouching behind a rock in tears. She sees that the saurian Nova are now sprouting from the Unknown-Type's body. Roxanne has a defeated Arnett McMillan slung around her shoulder while walking alongside Charles. They witness the same sight as Ticy and HQ. The scientists conclude the Nova are multiplying even more rapidly, which is being caused by the presence of the human shaped Unknown-Type Nova. Event Notes *Lucy Renault saves Christine Evora from a saurian Nova, but Christine collapses from the fight. *Roxanne Elipton has defeated Arnett McMillan. *The human-shaped Unknown-Type Nova rapidly increases its Nova Army. Trivia *The chapter number on the title page is incorrectly written as "Chapter 126." See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters